


unspoken and unspeaking, this is ours

by afterandalasia



Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin: The Animated Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Community: disney_kink, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secrets, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither one of them knows that the other is also aware.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unspoken and unspeaking, this is ours

**Author's Note:**

> From the [anon prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/361.html?thread=182377#t182377) at Disney Kink, asking for Aladdin/Mozenrath or Aladdin/Cassim/Mozenrath, where Aladdin and Mozenrath are brothers with some concealment of identity.
> 
> It ended up in an unusual structure. Basically, everyone knows, but they don't realise that the others do. And Cassim masturbates to Aladdin and Mozenrath having sex.

Aladdin doesn’t know, of course. Mozenrath keeps it a secret from him, tucked away at night to chuckle over, kept deep within where it adds spice and edge to the feel of Aladdin’s cock buried deep in him. Perhaps some day he will let Aladdin know that they are brothers, that there is shared blood in their veins to match the shared seed they spill on the sheets – some day when he wants Aladdin broken and horrified and weeping, destroyed by the knowledge that he has fucked his brother.  
  
(And been fucked by his brother, and had their mouths at each other’s cocks, and writhed and tried to swallow moans in alleys with strangers only yards away, and been tied down and made to beg for his release.)  
  
He will keep it that way, at least for now, Mozenrath decides, as he tilts his hip to ride Aladdin harder, his cock aching hard in his hand at the feel of being so filled and the sight of Aladdin so thoughtless and flushed with pleasure beneath him. This will be his: his secret, his _brother_ , because it is just not the same now that Aladdin stands openly beside him in the Land of the Black Sands, the hand of Midas safe within their dungeons.  
  
  
  
  
Mozenrath doesn’t know, of course. Aladdin keeps it a secret from him, tucked away in the darkness of himself, because he can barely bring himself to think of it. He has seen the fragility which Mozenrath tries to pretend is not there, has seen that there is truly a fearfulness that whispers through when they clasp themselves to each other at night, that he is the one thing which Mozenrath could not afford to lose. Perhaps some day he will let Mozenrath know that they are brothers – some day when they are both strong enough to face the fact that he has fucked his brother.  
  
(And been fucked by him, and felt each other’s seed spurt sticky upon their hands, and lain beneath the desert stars to see their bodies turned silver in the moonlight, and whispered filthy things in each other’s ears as they stood before Mozenrath’s – _their_ – kingdom.)  
  
He will keep it that way, at least for now, Aladdin decides, as he clenches his hands harder on Mozenrath’s hip and bites his lip against the tense pleasure of being buried deep in him, watching the magician work his cock with his other hand, seeing him slick with sweat and pulsing with lust.  
  
  
  
  
They do not know, of course. Cassim keeps it a secret from them both, his infidelity to both their mothers, the children that he left fatherless and alone. How strange could it be thought that they would find in each other that which could not be found elsewhere? He has seen how content they make each other, and will not take that from them. He will not destroy what they have by telling them that they are brothers, that their love (for he can see that it is love, and not just fucking) is incest and wrong.  
  
(And that he has watched, from hidden passages in the walls that even Mozenrath does not know of, hand fisted at his cock as he watches the bucking of their hips, their desperate, hard kisses, white cum splattering on desert-tanned or milk-white skin. That he has bitten the inside of his mouth to keep from crying out in pleasure at the sight of them, their beautiful bodies together, that somehow his blood has managed to achieve perfection.)  
  
He will keep it that way, at least for now, Cassim decides, as he fondles his hardening cock through the fabric of his pants and watches Aladdin’s cock slide in and out of Mozenrath. Let this be theirs, and the burden of knowledge be his and his alone, and perhaps there is some peace yet to be had in their glory and their beauty.


End file.
